I Fell In Love With My Best Friend
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: Brady has been best friends with Mikayla for a long time now and eventually he spills his feelings about his relationship with Mikayla to her. Will Bra-Kayla happen? Or will everything just be awkward between the two best friends?


**Hi everyone! Here is the one-shot songfic I adopted from yummy42! I hope you guys like it!**

**Song used: Best Friend by Jason Chen.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea belongs to yummy42.**

**Brady POV**

My name is Brady Parker and I've lived on Kinkow all my life. My best friend's name is Mikayla Makoola. The only one problem now is that we are both sixteen. While that may not seem too bad the reason why is because I might have sort of fallen in love with my best friend. My best friend Mikayla. I wrote this song for her and I'm going to perform it tonight. I just hope she gets the meaning of it and that it's about her. Here goes nothing. Hopefully.

_Do you remember when I said I'd always be there._

_Ever since we were ten, baby._

_When we were out on the playground playing pretend._

_Didn't know it back then._

When we were little I would always tell Mikayla that I would always be there for her and I am determined to keep true to my promise. When we would play together I never realized that I would ever feel anything more than what I did back then for Mikayla. Now I'm in love with her.

_Now I realize you were the only one_

_It's never too late to show it._

_Grow old together,_

_Have feelings we had before_

_Back when we were so innocent_

Now that I've realized how much I care for her I know she is the only girl for me. No one else can ever take her place. I just hope I can tell her before some other guy steals her away from me. When we do get together we will defiantly grow old together and be in love.

_I pray for all your love_

_Girl our love is so unreal_

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_

_This is something like a movie_

_And I don't know how it ends girl_

_But I fell in love with my Best Friend_

I really wish Mikayla would show me that she likes me the same way I do her. I just want to be able to hold her, kiss her, and comfort her, anything to be with her. I'm not sure how this whole thing is going to end but the one thing I know for sure is that I really fell in love with one of my best friends.

_Through all the dudes that came by_

_And all the nights that you'd cry._

_Girl I was there right by your side._

_How could I tell you I loved you_

_When you were so happy_

_With some other guy?_

Every time Mikayla had another boyfriend I would, of course, be jealous but I never showed it. When the boy would break her heart I always wanted to break him but instead I would always comfort Mikayla through all of her tear filled nights. I could have never told her that I lover her, especially when she was happy with another guy.

_Now I realize you were the only one_

_It's never too late to show it._

_Grow old together,_

_Have feelings we had before_

_When we were so innocent._

I hope that I won't be too late to tell Mikayla that I love her before some other guy lies saying he does and takes her away. Mikayla and I will get together and will stay together forever. I know we will.

_I pray for all your love_

_Girl our love is so unreal_

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_

_This is something like a movie_

_And I don't know how it ends girl_

_But I fell in love with my Best Friend_

Even if Mikayla may not notice the feelings I have for her our love is still extremely unreal. When I first started to like her as more than a friend I was a little scared. I really want to be able to hold Mikayla and tell her I love her over and over again so that she believes me. I'm not sure how this situation is going to end but I hope it ends with us being together forever.

_I know it sounds crazy_

_That you'd be my baby._

_Girl you mean that much to me._

_And nothing compares when_

_We're lighter than air and_

_We don't wanna come back down._

_And I don't wanna ruin what we have_

_Love is so unpredictable. _

_But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying_

_You'd fall in love with your best friend_

What I'm saying in this song, no matter how crazy it is, is true. I want Mikayla to be my girl. She means so much to me. No one compares to her. When we are together neither one of us ever wants to leave the others side. I'm just scared to admit what I'm feeling because I don't want to ruin our friendship. I would rather have Mikayla in my life and have to hide my feelings then to lose her. Now though, I'm taking this risk and I hope she feels the same way about me. I'm hoping that she fell in love with her best friend as well.

_I pray for all your love_

_Girl our love is so unreal_

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_

_This is something like a movie_

_And I don't know how it ends girl_

_But I fell in love with my Best Friend_

_I pray for all your love_

_Girl our love is so unreal_

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_

_This is something like a movie_

_And I don't know how it ends girl_

_But I fell in love with my Best Friend_

_I remember when I said I'd always be there_

_Ever since we were ten baby. _

I, Brady Parker, care for Mikayla Makoola as more than a friend. I hope she cares for me the same way and if she does, than I wish to spend the rest of my life with her. Our romance is similar to one of those movies where the two best friends fall in love and wind up growing old together. As cheesy and corny as the may sound I really want that to happen to Mikayla and I. When I said I would always be there for her when we were ten, I meant every word.

As I finished the song my eyes scanned the crowd but I couldn't find Mikayla. _Did she leave? I hope not! This song was written for her and if she thought that I meant it was a bad thing I fell in love with her then I'm in trouble._ I quickly took a bow before quickly hopping off the stage to find Mikayla. I searched around the festival for a few hours while people were congratulating me on my performance but I was too distracted looking for Mikayla to really notice.

I sat down for a moment to try and figure out where Mikayla was before it clicked. _Our secret place! Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?_ When we were little we had found this secluded place in the jungle where we would always hang out or one of use would go if there was something wrong and the other would know where we were so they could come and comfort the upset friend. I stood up before walking out of the festival and then taking off through the jungle to our spot.

I quickly raced through the jungle to find my love. When I reached our spot I slowed down. As I walked through some of the vines hanging down I heard slight humming. When I looked around I spotted Mikayla sitting near the water. I silently walked up behind before placing my hands over her eyes and saying, "Guess who?" She giggled before responding, "Boomer?" "Nope!" I smirked.

"Hmm… Is it… Lanny?" She guessed again. "Still a no." I responded back. She giggled again before saying, "Is it my best friend…. Brady?" I smiled before sitting down next her and uncovering her eyes. "Yep!" She looked at me with a big smile before giggling again. She then turned serious and looked down at her hands. "So Brady…. Who was the song you sang about?" She questioned while not meeting my gaze. _So she did stay for the song._ I shifted while blushing for a moment before I answered her question. "The song was about you Mikayla." I lifted her chin up so she would look me in the eyes.

"The song was about you because I fell in love with my best friend. You Mikayla. I fell in love with you." Her eyes watered up at this but I couldn't tell if they were happy tears or not. "I don't know what to say Brady. We're best friends. I didn't know or even think you had feelings for me that were more than friendly." Her words stung. _So she doesn't like me like I do her. _She then continued to speak. "The reason I never thought you would something for me like that is because I like you as more than a friend too. I had just figured that you didn't care for me in the same way. All those other guys I dated were to make you jealous."

Her words took a minute to sink in. When I realized what she had just confessed I looked at her again. She was looking at me with a hopeful and slightly scared expression on her face. I smiled at her to which she smiled back at me with a slightly relieved expression. Our eyes locked and before we knew it we were both leaning in until our lips met in a sweet kiss. As soon as we touched sparks flew through my body and hers as well. She scooted closer to me before I wrapped my arms around her waist to which hers met each other around my neck. We stayed like this for who knows how long before we broke apart, both of us gasping for air. I smiled as our foreheads were touching each other we were both sitting there in shock and bliss before Mikayla spoke up,

"I Fell In Love With My Best Friend."

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
